Drawn to Life: Super Mario edition
Drawn to Life: Super Mario edition is an action-adventure platform video game for the Nintendo DS, based on Super Mario Drawn to Life: Super Mario edition requires the player to create a hero in order to free a cursed village from an encroaching darkness. It features numerous platforming levels, a top down central village, and other elements such as vehicles, weapons, and platforms, which are drawn or colored by the player using the stylus. Gameplay Drawn to Life: Super Mario edition is a 2D game where the player must draw their own character, weapons and accessories, platforms, and objects. The game is separated into three different modes: Village Mode — A top-down, central hub where the player progresses the story and interacts with the Mushroom Kingdom villagers, purchases items from the item shop using rapo-coins collected in Adventure Mode, and accesses levels. Players draw different items at the Mushroom People's request to enrich their village. Over the course of the game in Village Mode, the player will play minigames, participate in a town festival, hunt for Nabbit, and help the villagers thrive. Here players are given their objective for the next Adventure Mode level. There are three main buildings in this mode - Creation Hall, where players can edit their previous creations, and the item shop, where players can purchase songs, patterns, stamps, and even new abilities for their hero. Also, there is a wishing well in which players can dump rapo-coins to get prizes. The 10,000 rapo-coin grand prize is Developer's Grove, where the Hero can meet sprites of the game's developers. Adventure Mode — A side-scrolling platformer with 20 levels. Here, the player battles enemies, rescues Villagers, and collects items. Players draw platforms that allow them to progress through the level. The levels exist in one of four different worlds: Ice, Forest, Tropical, and City, each world with its own boss. Players are tasked with rescuing three villagers and four pieces of a page from the Book of Life, which will be used to create a new village object. Players can also collect secret orbs that will then unlock and be purchasable in the item shop. In each section of the levels, players tap on an easel icon to enable Draw Mode, which tells the player to draw a new type of platform or object. Once drawn, the player goes back to Adventure Mode and can then interact with the newly drawn object. Draw Mode — The tool through which players create new objects, weapons, and their hero. This is done through the stylus and Touch Screen. Once drawn, objects and the hero will animate. The player can design up to three different humanoid heroes using a variety of colors, patterns, and stamps. Character creation also features 15 pre-made character templates which can be traced, or have their body parts used for those who are less artistic. The game's title screen can be drawn and saved, so players can make their own unique title screen. Players can trade their drawn heroes and other objects via local Wi-Fi only. Plot The story begins with Princess Peach crying out to the player to help save the village she lives in. Along the way, the player meets her boyfriend, Mario, and her father, the Mushroom King. These characters are the last remaining villagers. The player designs a hero for them, and then runs into Bowser, Thriving yet another plan to take over the mushroom kingdom, and spawned a legion of evil shadow-like creatures resembling the Koopa Troop. The player starts by rescuing the King, who sets off to bring back the Raposa to the Village. As the player progresses, The King will ask the player to find and return the pages of the Book of Life, so the you can once again draw the missing objects from the Village. The player starts by designing the Eternal Star, which is then used to clear the darkness from each section of the Village each time the player returns from completing a level. Along the way, the player rescues a cast of villagers, who agree to return to the Village and open up shops, restaurants, and other places of interest. Peach begins training to take over as Queen, and the Village plans a festival to celebrate. Meanwhile, Mario sneaks into a level, and the player has to save him and help find an appropriate gift for Mari. This reckless act causes a rift between Mario and Peach, but they eventually make up and grow closer as they help the Hero restore the Village to what it once was. After numerous confrontations with Bowser, he finally tricks the King into appearing alone, and attacks him, stealing his wand as well. Everyone tries to help the Mayor but a Toad named Dr. Toad says he can do nothing for him. Everyone is devastated, but after seeing the Village's creations are vanishing, they decide to band together and stop Bowser for good. The Hero defeats Wilfre, and returns to the Village. Mario plans to leave on a Treasure Hunt, and after saying goodbye, Peach reminisces about the past, upset about losing her father and boyfriend. The story ends with Peach on the beach, shocked at seeing Mario walk up behind her. She runs to him happily, watched over by the spirit of the King, and the Hero, on the cliff above. Soundtrack Drawn to Life: Super Mario edition has over 40 songs which can be purchased in the game's item shop using coins. The game also includes a full vocal track for the ending, named "The End", composed by David J. Franco (the game's music and sound designer), sung by Hayley Chipman and David J Franco.